Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For training, licensing, and certification programs, such as driver education programs, there may be an increasing need for a program to provide documents that verify various instructions, practicing of skills, recitations, and competency demonstrations for the program actually take place and that program requirements have been met. It may be a challenge to collect and manage program-related information for providing such documents.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.